


We've Made A Mess Of Things

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Breaking Bad, Doctor Who, Pacific Rim, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean keep being gross and in love on all of the flat surfaces, Newt and Hermann keep having screaming matches in the science wing that have to be broken up by Mr. White, Irene is in love with Sherlock but he's too busy being an ass and hanging out with John, Sulu spends all his time in the greenhouse, Bones keeps asking out Toshiko, to no avail, Jo and Natasha are best friends (it's their shared love of weapons), Spock loves Kirk and Kirk loves Spock but neither one of them will admit it, Steve Carlsburg and Anderson are best friends and they hate everything and each other, Cecil pines after Banner until Carlos moves to town, Stiles is in love with Lydia and Lydia can't decide between Jack and Leland (and possibly Owen), and Derek is totally gone on Stiles. Charlie and Dorothy are BFFs with the added benefit of doin' it, and Chuck keeps getting drunk at parties and telling people's fortunes, which have a creepy way of coming true. </p>
<p>In short, everyone is dumb and kind of confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Made A Mess Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> The ridiculous multifandom crossover highschool AU that no one really wanted.  
> Oh well.  
> Have this weird, sometimes OOC, confusing, over populated, semi-cracky....thing.  
> Ah, and not all of the characters are tagged or mentioned in the summary. The likely way this story will proceed is with each chapter having a different focus on a fandom (or two) or a specific pairing (or three), with an ensemble cast from the various other fandoms. I have a pretty good-sized bias towards Supernatural, so it's likely that it will feature more prominently.
> 
> Warning for a blowjob.
> 
> Also, there is onesided Cecil Baldwin/Bruce Banner. There will be other crossover crack pairings in the future.

"Unnnnnnm."

"That good?"

"Yeaa--AH!"

"Keep it down, babe." Dean mumbles around Castiel's cock. Completely ignoring him, Cas moans even louder.

"Hey, Mr. Gre--oh God!"

"Uhhhh--" Dean whips around to look at the doorway and then freezes. Cas's knees are over his shoulders, and his pants are stuck on one foot. And Cap's standing in the doorway trying to look everywhere besides at them. Dean stands up quickly and hides Cas behind him while Cas struggles back into his pants.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Oh God!" Steve just keeps apologizing and his face is all scrunched up, eyes tightly closed.

"Uh, Cap, it's okay. Um. We were kinda in a classroom, so I guess it's lucky it was you and not Mr. Green." Dean says, and tries to discreetly wipe the drool off his chin.

"I thought you locked the door!" Cas hisses under his breath to Dean.

"Apparently not!" Dean whispers back. Cas is red faced, but Cap is blushing even darker. Cap's even more embarrassed than Cas and Dean are.

"I'm really sorry, guys. Oh my God."

"Uh, it's fine, Steve." Cas mumbles, stroking a hand down Dean's spine.

"Um, I'm just gonna...I'm gonna go find Mr. Green." Cap says, and does this awkward sort of wave and half jogs out of the room.

Dean turns around to look at Cas.

"Well, how's that for a mood killer, huh?" He laughs, rubbing his neck. His hair is sticking in all different directions from Castiel's hands being in it, and Cas's is doing much the same.

"Yeah, a bit." Cas agrees, and presses a kiss to Dean's temple before hopping down off the counter. They leave the classroom together, nearly running into Mr. Green as he turns the corner outside of his classroom.

"Oh, hi Mr. Green!" Cas says.

"Hello, Castiel, Dean." Mr. Green smiles, shifting the books and papers in his arms, before going into his classroom.

Cas and Dean continue down the hall towards the cafeteria, which is where they were supposed to be, not hanging around empty classrooms.

John and Sherlock pass them on their way to the science wing.

"You've been a dick to Molly again." John says, frowning at him.

"Look, all I said was that she'd possibly gained a few pounds."

"God, Sherlock, you can't just insult people to get what you want."

Sherlock huffs. "I merely wanted the last cookie."

John sighs, rubs the back of his neck.

They continue through the empty halls in silence, shoes clicking on the floors.

They reach the science wing and John shoves Mr. White's door open, and shouting spills into the hall.

"Damn it, Newton! I told you to keep your stupid skeletons on the your side of the table!" There's a crash as Hermann sweeps something to the floor. Sherlock watches interestedly, and John sighs.

"Don't throw them!" Newt screeches, shoving Hermann away from the lab table. Hermann smacks Newt in the shin with his cane and Newt yelps.

"What are two doing?" John asks, Sherlock scoffs at him.

"They're doing what they're always doing, John, they're arguing." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, excuse you." Hermann snaps, and gestures with his cane. "We're working!"

“RIght, right. Of course you are.” Sherlock says, and goes to the back of the room, where the microscopes are kept. Hermann mutters something in German that is likely a curse, and goes back to typing furiously on the laptop. 

Hermann and Newt are quiet but for the sounds of keys clicking, and Sherlock smiles a little as he peers into the microscope at a bit of sand. He's going through a geology thing at the moment, and keeps dragging John along with him to the rock museum thing a hour and a half away.

"Hermann!" Newt yells, and leaps up from his stool at the counter. "I've got it! We can do our science fair project on--"

"Shut up!" Hermann says, and glances back at Sherlock and John, before switching abruptly to German to respond. "Sherlock ist Zuhören für alles, was wir sagen. Sagen Sie mir später."

"Heilige Scheiße! Ich vergaß er wieder da gewesen!" Newt says, still just as loudly as before. Sherlock sighs and wishes that he'd taken the time to learn German instead of French and Mandarin. It would be nice to have a bit of inside info on the pair's project. He knows that Newton has just sworn, but that's about the extent of his German.

Newt and Hermann continue to chatter in German, before it devolves into a a very, very loud shouting match, which brings Mr. White rushing into the room from his office.

"What in the name of God are you two shouting about?" He asks, leaning on a table for support. "And in German?"

Hermann leans heavily on his cane, then turns to Newt. "Science fair project. Newton is being frankly ridiculous."

"We're speaking in German because Sherlock's back there trying to gather information!" Newt blurts out.

"I'm not 'gathering information', Geiszler," Sherlock calls from the back of the room, eye still pressed to the eyepiece of his microscope. "I am working."

Mr. White scrapes a hand across his mouth and closes his eyes for a moment before finally answering. "Look, argue in German or English or Japanese or the NATO Phonetic Alphabet, I don't care, just keep it down, would you?"

"Sorry, Mr. White." Newt says, and Hermann just barely looks apologetic. Barely. Mr. White returns to his office, and Newt and Hermann return to their argument, although they are marginally quieter.

Not even five minutes later, the bell rings, and it's off to class. Hermann swears and shuts his laptop, which is placed gently into his messenger bag. Newton is cleaning up their workstation, and complaining about it the entire time as Sherlock and John leave the room, Sherlock having already put his things away.

Sherlock bumps shoulders with Cecil, who's not looking where he's going, as usual. "Oh, my apologies, Sherlock." He says, in that silky smooth voice of his. He's drawn various colored tentacles all over his forearms today. It's...an interesting look, to say the least. Cecil stops by locker 317 and looks around furtively before stuffing a note into the vent. It's Bruce Banner's locker, and Cecil may have a bit of crush on him. Okay, more than a bit. Banner's been mentioned by name in the student run radio broadcast more than a couple of times. Cecil is the voice, and the voice gets to do what they want. Cecil's words, not mine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific requests, or any concerns, comments, or complaints, please tell me!
> 
> German translations (i did these using an online translator, so please correct me if there's something wrong)  
> Sherlock ist Zuhören für alles, was wir sagen. Sagen Sie mir später - Sherlock is listening to everything we say! Tell me later.  
> Heilige Scheiße! Ich vergaß er wieder da gewesen. - Holy shit! I forgot he was back there.


End file.
